Broken
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Brooke and Peyton's relationship is broken. But not as bad as Brooke's life.


Broken

Summary: Brooke looks over her and Peyton's past relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Tree Hill characters

Brooke stared at her reflection in the mirror. She has always been self-conscious on the inside, but on the outside she showed high confidence. She had finally been ready to let down all those walls she put up years ago to the one person she thought she could trust. That was until he cheated on her with her best friend. She knew that their relationship was almost all physical, but she thought that one day it might turn into something more.

Lucky me, she thought. Even as a child she was overlooked. Her dad left them when she was 3 for his 20 year old secretary. Her mom became an alcoholic, staying out until dawn drinking. She probably saw her once when she was little. She remembered it was her7th birthday, and she was opening presents (her nanny bought, even though the tag says it's from her mom) and she looked up and smiled. She saw her mother in the doorway, slouching, and very tipsy. Her nanny looked at what she was smiling at and hurried over to her mother. The next thing Brooke knew was she looking at an empty doorway once again.

That's the last memory she had of her mother. Even that one, can't be placed as a good memory. Her mom died that night. She was driving home drunk, because she refused to take a cab home, when she crashed straight into the tree. She was dead on impact.

At the funeral, she shed no tears. How could she, when she barely knew her own mother? The whole town showed up, considering she was an important member of the country club. Each offered their grief, and she smiled and said thanks to each and every one of them.

She moved soon after her mom's funeral. She moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina. She moved to an empty house with total strangers she didn't know. They told her since her uncle was the only living relative she had, she had to live with him and his family. She saw this as a chance to start over with a new family. She didn't know how wrong she was.

She was quick to learn how to stay out of people's way. Her uncle was a drunk, who hit her. Her aunt didn't do anything about it because she was scared of him. When she came to school with bruises, no one noticed or seemed to care. That was before she met Peyton. It was too bad that she had to hide it all from her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed Peyton. Peyton was her best friend, or ex-best friend, and really she was the only real friend she had. She remember the first time she met Peyton.

Flashback

6 year Brooke sat in the corner of the classroom, coloring by herself. Everyone else talked and laughed around her. The door opened and the principal stepped in with a little girl. The girl had hazel eyes and blonde curls. She was looking down at the ground, while the principal talked to Mrs. Smith.

A couple minutes later, the principal left and Mrs. Smith introduced the new girl to the class.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name's Peyton Sawyer and she moved here from Ohio. Please help her out." With that she ushered Peyton over to the table Brooke was sitting at.

Brooke looked up when she heard Peyton plop down in the seat across from her. She snuck a glance at the girl and continued coloring. She didn't look up until the girl spoke.

"You're hogging the black crayon" The girl said

"Excuse me? I had it first. You can wait" Brooke said back. Even though she was only six, she already had an attitude.

Brooke looked over at the girl and waited for her to say something else.

"I like you. I'm Peyton Sawyer" The girl said

"Brooke Davis". She said, happy to have someone to talk too. She knew they were going to become good friends from that moment. After she was done with the black crayon, she threw it over to Peyton.

"Thanks".

A new friendship started because of one black crayon. Who knew?

End of Flashback

That all changed, when Lucas joined the basketball team. It changed when Peyton was too scared to tell Lucas how she felt. It changed when Lucas was fair game and both girls wanted him. The friendship was still there, Peyton supported their relationship, as far as Brooke knew. That was a lie, Peyton was never over him. It's funny how their friendship ended over a stupid boy, but it did and now she didn't think they could go back to before.

A/N: This story just came out in my head and I decided to go for it. I haven't decided if I want to continue this story or not. If I get some good reviews then I might.


End file.
